


an angel cried

by crispmarshmallow



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, I meant for this to be for Aegon VI Week 2021, Mentions of Character Death, We respect Elia Martell and her children in this house, even though imma lil late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crispmarshmallow/pseuds/crispmarshmallow
Summary: Aegon VI Targaryen tries to remember Princesses Elia Martell and Rhaenys Targaryen, his mother and his sister, on the anniversary of their deaths.
Relationships: Aegon VI Targaryen & Elia Martell, Aegon VI Targaryen & Rhaenys Targaryen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	an angel cried

His palm presses into the coin as he stares into the fountain. How many times has he come to this spot filled with such pitiful hope that he knows to be futile? How many times has he tossed a coin while calling upon any god that would hear him?

Twelve times for each year since the fourth commemoration of the death of his mother and sister, having heard a merchant say to him that tossing a coin into this ancient fountain would bring life to his wishes.

Aegon is not foolish enough to wish their lives to be returned to them. No. He knows better than to think that death can be reversed. Every year as the Usurper and his followers celebrate the slaughter of his family that they believe to include himself, Aegon comes here and wishes - all too aware that it is futile - for memories.

Memories of his mother and his sister. Princess Elia Martell and little Princess Rhaenys Targaryen. Slaughtered and forgotten by even their own son and brother.

It is not that he has forgotten them. How can he forget them for whenever he looks into the vanity he wonders if his smile belonged to his mother? Or whenever he eats his favorite pudding and wonders if his sister loved it too? Almost everything makes him wonder about them.

He has not forgotten them. No. He has simply not known them.

He does not have anyone to remind him of them like he has Jon to remind him of his father. Aegon knows he can play the harp like his father. He knows he can sing like him. He knows he has his sharp nose and indigo eyes and silver hair. And that his father preferred books to swords, and that he believed in destiny and fate and the sort.

He knows so much about Rhaegar Targaryen and he can know more. He need only ask Jon. However, who is he to ask about Elia Martell? Or about Rhaenys? Jon does not say much of his mother and sister. Aegon has a feeling that Jon does not have too many kind words for his mother either way.

And so he comes here every year upon the day of their death, to ask a favor from the gods that may have the mercy to hear him. He asks for some memory of them. He asks for a face to be given to the woman who whispers his name in his dreams, and to the laughing little child who runs around with a cat not much smaller than herself.

He wishes to know if the soft voice in his dreams - telling him that she loves him and she wishes she and his sister could run away with him - is truly that of Elia Martell. He wishes to know if the same voice that seems to call him with every breeze that passes him is what her voice truly sounded like when she lived.

He wishes to know if Rhaenys used to play with him when he had been a mere babe. He wishes to know if she had taken him into her small chubby arms and held him and called him Egg as he sometimes hears in his sleep.

He wants to know so much. And his only chances to know are the gods that took them away from him in the first place.

He stares into the fountain and any coins that he has tossed into it in the past are no longer there. Perhaps, taken by some poor peasant that Aegon does not begrudge. Those coins have done little for him, and in the least, they shall do something for someone else.

Something for them. Nothing for him.

Aegon wonders if it is selfish that he wishes that he was the one receiving something instead of the others that have. He has come here every year without fail with the almost blind hope that he may receive something as pure as the memories of the mother and sister he had not known. He asks for no victory that he will seek on the battlefield in the future or death to those who took his family away. He does not need the gods for that.

He needs them to make him remember somehow. Anything.

Emotion wells up within Aegon as he tries to latch onto the last tendrils of hope and faith within, he runs his fingers over the surface of the coin and tosses it.

It falls into the water with a plop followed by a tear of his own. He watches the little ripples that it causes through his misty eyes and notices a drop of water that did not come from his aching soul fall into the fountain.

Aegon looks up into the sky that is yet to be fully lit by the waking sun and feels a drop of coolness on his face followed by another and another.

He wonders if this is the answer - one that he cannot even understand - the gods have for him and his wishes. Or maybe it is one of those angels that the Pentoshi like to spin tales about when it is raining. Is it an angel weeping her eyes over the futile plea that Aegon has made in desperation? Her heartbreaking for the boy who only wants to know his mother and sister? Aegon does not want to think that this is some twisted response from the gods.

No.

He wishes - believes - it to be angels from above. His mother and sister. Telling him that he is not alone and that though he may not know them, they surely know him

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a KUDOS and a REVIEW if you will!


End file.
